Until Now
by xoxo-dEfYiNg gRaViTy-xoxo
Summary: Lily and James, as you know have never been the ones to get along..until now. James has liked Lily since 3rd year and she has never has liked him in the same way or any way for that matter...until now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

It was a nice sunny day on number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Lily Evans was outside basking in the sun, her long red hair having a tint of gold in it from the sun's rays.

She could see in the distance a tall girl older than she, with short dark hair. She was pretty...alright there's no use in lying. She was very ugly. She had no shape and a permanent scowl. Petunia Evans-soon-to-be-Dursley.

"Lily! Lily? LILY!" said Petunia.

"Yes?" replied Lily. How could a girl such as Lily be stuck with such a she-witch as a sister? Well let her know if you find out because she asks herself that very same question everyday.

"Your wretched bird keeps attacking my Vernon! Keep it locked up or I'll tell mum!"

Lily snickered at that. Like her parents would punish her for her owl pecking at that thing. It was barely even a man. Just lots of fat and a temper to match.

"Finally! He went to go visit Potter and his stupid friends. I'm sure the Marauders placed some sort of underage spell on it. Don't they know its illegal?!"

The Marauders were a group of 4 boys from her school: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and (to her dismay) James Potter. Sirius was a tall, handsome, 16 year old with long black hair that hung in his face in an attractive way. Remus was a quiet boy, also 16, with shorter sandy colored hair. He was pale and not as tall as Sirius, but still attractive. Peter Pettigrew was a short, pudgy, strange looking boy with buck teeth and a skittish reaction to things. He kind of resembles something like a rat. He was very nice though. Finally, James Potter, a handsome boy her age (16) who had messy black hair no matter how much he combed it with glasses the framed his face in a perfect way. He had like Lily since 3rd year and wouldn't stop pining for her. It got quite annoying and you would think he would've gotten the hint by now. James still persisted and Lily gave up on stopping him and ignored him for the most part. James and Sirius were pranksters and Remus and Peter were very studious.

"Would you quit talking to yourself freak? You'll scare the neighbors. You're already abnormal; just try and keep it to a minimum_ please_." said Petunia with a smart ass smirk on her face

"Whatever. Will you just take your unpleasant attitude elsewhere? Its a perfectly nice day outside and I'm sure the neighbors wouldn't want it to be ruined. Nor do I."

"Fine, me and Vernon mus---" Petunia started

"Vernon and I…" Lily corrected. Honestly it was hard to believe she had even passed high school with her grammar.

"We aren't talking about you Lily; honestly, you don't have a chance with MY Vernon, anyways…"

Lily just chuckled and Petunia and Vernon strode away with a scowl on both of their ugly faces.

It was August 26th. Lily marked off another day on her calendar…6 more days, she thought, and then I am rid of this place for another year. I can finally go back to Hogwarts. Hogwarts was what she thought the best wizarding school in the world. She was in her 6th year there. She ran up to her room and decided to read the letter hoping Remus would have successfully convinced them not to put anything funny that would turn her hair some odd color or anything like that.

Lily untied the ribbon and read the letter to herself:

_Lily:_

_Hey! How has your summer been so far? Me, SB, RL, and Peter (if I put his initials, it might sound a little strange) have been staying at my house and guess who moved next door? That's right you guessed it---the one and only SNIVELLUS! We got to torture him all summer! Doesn't that sound like fun? I thought so, too. Well, it has been a tough summer without you my love and I decided that I can't wait 6 more days! That's right, me and the Marauders (the Marauders and I, Lily thought) are coming for a nice little visit! See you at 5 pm my Lily flower!_

_Love,_

_J.P. (your one true love) _

_P.S. We will be arriving by floo powder so I hope there's a fireplace!_

Great, Lily thought, just great…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

**A/N: in the previous chapter, James said in the letter he'd see her on his porch, but I being the dummy that I am, wrote he'd be traveling by floo powder….stupid Chloe, stupid, stupid! JK JK lol Also I repeated that James was a prankster and studious, he's just a prankster, not studious, I meant to put Remus.**

Great, just great…Lily thought.

James and his crew would be arriving in an hour…through her fire place! That ought to give her parents a comforting thought, knowing anyone can arrive through their fireplace…

OH NO! Her hair was a complete mess and she had no current running water (that's Vernon's fault, he was digging up something for Petunia and he broke the water pipe…)

"MOM!" Lily whined.

"What?" She replied rather worried because anyone that screamed that loud obviously had to have something seriously wrong with them…

"If you named me after a flower, you should've made sure there were more sources of running water! There is now _no_ running water no thanks to Vernon and I can't take a shower and James will be here in less than an hour and---

"Wait a minute! James, is this James a boy? (Lily's thoughts: No, mom, he is my pet, Bob, the invisible goat…yes he's a guy Captain Obvious) Is he coming? (Yes, that's why I said "and James will be here in less than an hour and--- ") Who is he? (A friend, I think) Is he your…boyfriend? (Gulp)" her mother inquired suspiciously.

**(A/N: Lily's thoughts are in parenthesis throughout her mom asking questions.)**

"What? Yes…no...I don't know…" the confused Lily replied. She knew James liked her but did she possibly like him too? Wait, she thought, no! He is the biggest most annoying and immature prat she'd ever had the misfortune to meet, she reminded herself.

Great, its 4:30 and she looked like rubbish. She went upstairs to change into something presentable. She picked out a black mini-skirt and an emerald green shirt to make her green eyes stand out. She curled her beautiful red hair and applied some lip gloss and eyeliner/mascara. She then added some green chandelier earrings to match her eyes and shirt. There, she thought, not to fancy, but casual. She wouldn't look stupid even if James was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, which he most likely would be.

She headed downstairs, 4:56. She had 4 minutes to prepare. She put out some Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans. 4:59, she was waiting on her couch in front of the fireplace. 5:00, she heard banging and booming.

"REMUS! Get OFF of me!"

"You get OFF of ME you good for nothing BEST FRIEND OF MINE!

"Guys? Can't we all just get along?" (That was Peter's voice for no one else would've suggested that)

"NOT IF JAMES DOESN'T MOVE HIS BIG HEAD OUT OF THE WAY!"

Lily bit her tongue to hold back her fit of giggles. They were so amusing sometimes. It was like they were all 4-year-olds in hot 16-year-olds bodies(with the exception of Peter of course b/c his body was the furthest thing from hot, not to be mean but he really did resemble a rat…)

BOOOOM!

The four of them with nice shirts and jean shorts landed in her fireplace in a pig pile on Sirius.

"GERROFF ME YOU FIENDS!" Sirius yelled in a muffled tone because Remus' shoe was firmly implanted in his mouth.

"Oh, hi Lily! Good summer?" Remus asked sweetly. James' quickly jerked his head toward Lily and fixed his permanently messy hair as best he could. He muttered a super-smooth "Hey". He flashed a killer smile that would make most girls faint. Lily just smiled back; she wasn't a James fan club clone like the half of the Gryffindor female population. (The other half was a Sirius fan club clone…) Remus' fans were actually smart and pretty like her best friend (of two) Tessa Smith. Peter had…no fans. The other best friend being Anna Wexler. Sirius has been pining for Anna almost as much as James for Lily, but not quite as drastic. James jumped off a cliff last year because Lily (sarcastically at the time, of course) had told him to when he asked her to Hogsmeade for the millionth time. He had just replied, "Anything for you, Lily!" and went to find the nearest cliff. He had just jumped off the ledge when Lily grabbed her broom and flew to his rescue, he really had scared her! Anna and Sirius were just friends, as Anna insisted. Sirius just makes good conversation and is hoping to win her heart. Poor Sirius…

"Hi Remus, James, I have had a great summer with the exception of my sister and her gross boyfriend…how about you two?"

"Excuse me, what about Peter and I. I can't live without telling you how my summer went! Don't you want to hear about the pranks we played on Snivell…I mean Severus?" wailed Sirius before James and Remus could reply.

"You never asked me like James and Remus did. Jeez, I don't just walk around handing out 'How was your summers' you know!" Lily laughed. Sirius can be so ignorant sometimes.

"Lily, you look…great!" James said half to himself because he was in awe of Lily's beautiful appearance.

"Thanks, so do you!" Lily said. Shit, she thought, now he thinks I think he looks good, not that I don't think so but he doesn't need to know that.

"What about us? We have stunning good looks…cough me cough" Sirius said

Lily rolled her eyes. They were so strange sometimes. At that moment, Mr. Evans walked in the room. Uh oh. This didn't look good, his favorite daughter dressed up pretty with 4 boys in the room.

"Uh…Lily, dear… who are these…erm…boys? Her dad asked kind of nervously, it was an awkward sight.

"I am Lily's boyf--- James started with a grin. That's when Lily kicked him hard.

"He isn't my boyfriend, dad!" Lily said, but in her mind, she wasn't as sure.

"Phew, I am glad to hear it..." Her father replied.

Lily glared at James and he just had a goofy grin.

"These are my friends Sirius, Remus, Peter, and…James."

Her dad didn't look very convinced about any of them not being her boyfriend. He put his question face on. This face Lily knew all too well. He had it on when he met her very first boyfriend and when he met Vernon. He was on the verge of inquiry after inquiry for each one of them.

This is going to be a long night, Lily thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

**A/N: Thanks James's Fire, my first and only reviewer! ♥ ya**

Lily mouthed to all of them, especially James:"Well now you've done it."

Lily's dad started asking them questions like what they planned to do after Hogwarts, why they were there, where they lived, and what their interests were. He also asked them about their grades and what kind of a reputation they had at school. Mr. Evans had gained everyone's trust, except for James. For some reason, he didn't like him. He mainly favored Remus. Reluctantly, Mr. Evans asked them all to stay for dinner. He mainly did that because Lily was glaring daggers at him for asking them such stupid questions and trying to intimidate them.

After Lily's dad left, James was the first one to comment.

"He doesn't like me, Lily!" James exclaimed

"It must run in the family…" Sirius replied laughing

"Yea…I guess---hey! Wait! You don't hate me do you, Lily, my flower?" James pouted.

Lily just giggled. James was giving her puppy eyes like he always did when he wanted something.

"No, James, I don't hate you….much!" Lily laughed.

James looked hurt. Lily decided to give him a hug because in reality, hate was the furthest thought from her mind when she thought of James. She had hated him in previous years but over this summer, he seemed to have grown up. He was sweet and thoughtful and he adored her. Also, he was really cute with his sweaty bangs hanging in his face and his glasses….

Lily snapped back. All the Marauders were staring at her strangely….oops, Peter had learned Occlumency over the last year. He and Snivellus (Snape) were potions buddies and Peter decided to take advantage of it. He asked the git to teach him Occlumency, or reading people's minds. Snape, thinking Peter was just interested in being friends with him, agreed having no idea he was a marauder.

James said Peter had yelled "LILY! Merlin! I never knew that!" Crap, he knew her thoughts!

"You didn't tell them, did you Peter?" Lily said coldly, glaring daggers at Peter.

"No! But…can I?" Peter asked, knowing he was risking his neck asking that question.

"NOOOOOO!" Lily bellowed.

"What does he know that we don't Lily?" asked James curiously.

"N-nothing, j-just nothing." Lily muttered.

"Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Petunia, and Vernon, dinner's ready!" Lily's mother yelled.

Lily knew she must've written all the names down so she wouldn't forget. She kind of laughed to herself because her mom was probably the most mugglish muggle there ever was. When you are a muggle on Privet Drive, you have no life and are desperate to meet new people. That was why her mom had been so intent on learning their names…her mother cracked her up sometimes.

About midway through the meal, James "accidentally" flung potatoes at Petunia landing on her square in the eyes. Lily broke out into a fit of giggles. She knew it wasn't an accident. Lily had told him that he was almost as much of a prat as Petunia in the previous years.

Even Lily's parents laughed a little, too. They agreed that Petunia was a prat ever since Lily had been at Hogwarts. Petunia wanted more attention, so now she had it. She was flirting with Sirius when James had hit her with the flying potatoes. Everyone was staring and trying to hold back their laughter, everyone except Lily who had no problem with laughing in Petunia's ugly face.

"Ugh! You immature git! Mother, did you see what Lily's boyfriend just did to me!" Petunia screamed, Lily blushed, and James grinned.

"I'm sure...it…was a…accident." Lily's mother said trying to hold back her laughing fits.

"I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU JAMES! I ONLY MET YOU 5 MINUTES AGO AND I ALREADY HATE YOU!" Petunia hollered across the long table. Petunia muttered, "Come on, Vernon." and stormed out of the room, Vernon hobbling behind her.

After she left, everyone just broke out into laughter. They were all laughing, except for Mr. Evans; he was keeping a close eye on the infamous potato flinging James Potter, for him, the enemy. He was sure Lily liked him, but Mr. Evans sure didn't.

"Um, mum? Can we be excused?" Lily said with an obvious giggle in her voice.

"Sure, thank you all for staying for dinner!" Mrs. Evans said motioning mostly to James. She hadn't had that much of a laugh in a long time.

"It has been a…erm…pleasure." Mr. Evans said through clenched teeth. James had just smiled at Lily.

They spent the next couple of hours up in her room catching up.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Lily exclaimed.

"Ok!" the Marauders said in unison.

"James, Truth or Dare!" Sirius asked.

"Erm…uh…TRUTH!" James said

"Well, you are NO fun….Who do you like?" Sirius said, rather disappointed

"Lily, of course! But if you want to get technical, I don't _like _her, I love her!" James said confidently.

Lily blushed.

"Oi! Prongs! She's blushing!" Sirius said, rather loudly.

James flashed a grin at Lily which only caused her to blush even more.

"Lily, Truth or Dare?" James said.

"Dare!" Lily said

"I dare you to…kiss me…on the cheek!" James said grinning like an idiot

Seeing as it was a dare, she did, for only a split second. Both of them got goose bumps for that split second though. What she hadn't heard him say was on the cheek, so she didn't.

When they broke apart, he was smiling ear to ear.

"What?" she said.

"I said on the cheek, you did on the lips!"

"Oh, um sorry…" Lily said blushing.

"No problem!" said James, still grinning like an idiot.

"Remus, Truth or Dare?" Lily asked quickly, trying to forget about the embarrassing thing that had just happened. What she didn't know was that her father had been listening to everything outside the door.

**A/N: Did you like it? I had potatoes and had an inspiration! Also, I went to a sleepover and we played Truth or Dare. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

**Thank you for my reviews! Now I have 8! YAY!**

"Remus, Truth or Dare?" Lily asked quickly, trying to forget about the embarrassing thing that had just happened. What she didn't know was that her father had been listening to everything outside the door.

"Erm…Truth." Remus said.

"Do you know my friend Tessa?" Lily asked.

"Yea, of course! Was that my question Lily? If it was, that was a rather waste of a truth question…" Remus replied.

"No, I was wondering what you thought of her…truthfully." Lily said rather cheery.

"Well," Remus said kind of shaky," She's nice, and pretty, and very smart…she was my friend before we got sorted. We talked a little in the boats because these three abandoned me and got in the other boat." Remus said gesturing to James, Sirius, and Peter.

"Anyways, after we got sorted into the same house, I went to sit with _these_ people and we didn't really talk much after that…I say hi to her when I see her though, so it's not like I'm ignoring her or anything."

"Well, that is a sufficient enough answer, Remus" Lily said with a grin, she couldn't wait to tell Tessa all the good things he said about her.

"Moony and Tessa, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" James and Sirius said in a sing-song voice. To them, Remus was their new teasing target. (Before, it was James and Lily.)

"Shut up, yeh bloody gits!" Remus mumbled, glaring at them. He grabbed Lily's nearest pillow and chucked it at James.

James, over reacting, found the perfect excuse to land his head right in Lily's lap. He grabbed his heart, as if he was just shot or something, and collapsed with his gorgeous head landing on Lily's thigh. He grinned and she for (it seemed) the millionth time blushed and playfully hit James's arm.

"Ow!" he said, exaggerating the pain.

At that moment, Mr. Evans walked in the door. He glared at James who quickly picked up his head off of Lily's lap.

"Um…we were just…" James's voice trailed off. He looked at the others as if to say "HELP ME!"

"Dad, we can explain…" Lily said, as if she was about to cry. It wasn't the best thing to walk in on.

James grabbed her hand to comfort her and quickly dropped it after he received a death glare from Mr. Evans.

"I'm sure you can, but I don't want to hear it. I want these 4 out within the hour, do you hear me? I have seen and heard enough." He said coldly, shot another glare at James and slammed the door behind him.

"Harsh..." said Peter. James hit him; didn't he see Lily was practically crying?

"Not.a.good.time!" said James through clenched teeth.

"I'm so…sorry guys…I…blew it." Lily said between sobs. These were the times Lily wished she wasn't so sensitive when her dad yelled at her. It just made it harder for everyone else.

James embraced her in a comforting hug and she just leaned her head against his shoulder. He was so sweet sometimes. Everyone else just sat in an awkward silence until Remus spoke.

"I guess we better get going before Mr. Evans…well I dunno what he'll do but I guessing it won't be too good." Remus said softly.

"Yea…" said the other Marauders in unison.

"Thanks for the visit, guys, it means a lot…" Lily said.

James gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, mumbled something, and went down to the fireplace. Remus gave her a hug and mumbled "SeeyaatHogwarts" almost so Lily couldn't understand. Peter waved and Sirius gave her a bone crushing hug and said "Only six more days!"

That comment made last by Sirius made her feel better. After they left the room in silence, Lily mumbled "6 more days" to herself over and over again. She did so until she had fallen asleep still mumbling those 3 words: 6 more days.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fast forward 6 days, 10:30 am

Lily was waiting for some of her friends before she got on the train. She was ½ hour early. She saw in the distance 5 girls running towards her. One had shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. She was tall, thin and athletic. She was very pretty and quiet. She had glasses too which made her look smart, which of course, she was. Her name was Sarah Stanton. Another girl, maybe up to Sarah's nose, was Erin Hergert. She had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She was thin, short, and very pretty. She wasn't as much of a girly girl as some people Lily knew, like Tessa. Tessa was one of the 5 girls with long, auburn hair and brown eyes and was skinny, thin, and very pretty. She liked to shop, shop, and…shop. The 4th girl was Anna Wexler. She had long brown hair with blue eyes. She was skinny (with curves) and usually curled her hair. She was the one to count on for good comebacks. The last but not least, was petite Lizzy. Liz had short black hair and glasses. She was smart and the one who could make anything sound perverted. She was Peter Pettigrew's only fan. She liked people by their personality and not their looks. Why else would she like Peter?

**A/N: Sorry that was full of descriptions, but I needed you to have a visual…sorry if that paragraph bored u a little. **

"LILY!" Sarah yelled. They all gave each other bone crushing hugs. They were all away during the summer so Lily saw none of them.

"Hey guys!" Lily said excitedly. She had missed them all so much!

"Hey, where's Katy?" Liz asked. Katy was another one of their friends whom Lily hadn't seen on the platform yet.

All of a sudden, a girl with medium length brownish/blond hair came running through the wall with her trolley in one hand and her cat in the other. She had braces with an aqua color.

"Hey, fools! Didja miss me?" Katy asked.

"KATY!" the six of them yelled in unison. Katy, Sarah, and Erin were all muggleborns, like Lily. Tessa was half-blood and Anna was a pureblood (the good kind).

They all ran and practically squished her.

"Ahh! Get off of me you fools!" Katy screamed at her best friends, fool was her word she often called people. The 7 of them were like the Marauders except in girl form.

Suddenly Aaron Lohr, a 7th year Ravenclaw, came through the wall. Sarah had liked him since second year. She was in advanced Transfiguration and he was in the table in front of her. She was a little…obsessed. He had come around the corner and didn't see Sarah.

CRASH!

She was knocked to the ground. He quickly rushed to her aid.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" Sarah asked.

"I'm a git, and I accidentally ran into you with my trolley. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked kindly.

"Yea," she said, "I'm fine." Smiling, Aaron helped Sarah up and walked her to her compartment on the train.

By that time, the Marauders arrived.

Remus was looking at Tessa, James had his arm around Lily, and Sirius was daydreaming. He had lost interest in Anna. He was also wondering who the girl with the dark hair standing next to Lily was.

Lily noticed James grin and realized he had his arm round her. She gave him a glare and he backed off. She and her father, oddly enough, had the same glare.

They got on the train. The pairs went:

Lily & James, Sarah & Aaron, Katy & Anna (poor them, they didn't have any major crushes or boyfriends), Erin & Sirius, Liz & Peter, Tessa & Remus

Sarah was in a deep snogging session with Aaron when the others got on the train. They decided to leave them alone and got their own compartment. James enlarged it on the inside so they could all fit. They got changed into their robes and talked for a while. For what seemed like forever, they finally pulled into Hogwarts.

"FINALLY!" Lily shouted.

They all decided to get into the first year boats because they had been late getting off the train. When they got there, they made a break for the Gryffindor table (with the exception of Aaron who went to Ravenclaw) and found seats. James's little sister got sorted into Gryffindor. Her name was Laura and was a spitting image of her brother except with long, wavy hair.

They all went to bed after the delicious feast. This year is going to be great thought Lily. Little did she know, everyone else had that exact thought in their mind as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Lily awoke to a loud thump the next morning. It was Saturday.

"OWW!" she heard. It was Erin, she had apparently fallen off her bed.

"Erin, is that you?" Lily said is a muffled voice. She chose not to come out from the covers.

"Uh huh…what time is it?" she asked in a slurred voice.

"Too early, go back to bed. Erin, is that you? Did you fall off of your bed?"

"No…I just got up in a falling manner…" replied Erin.

"Very profound, fool." laughed Katy, she had heard the thump too.

They heard the bathroom door open, it was Sarah.

"Aren't you guys up yet? Erin, why are you…never mind. I have a quiddich game today! Woo! Guess who's on Ravenclaw? Aaron is! He wants me to call him Mush. I don't know if you knew, but me and him are going out now!" Sarah exclaimed

Everyone just snickered, they saw her on the train, remember?

"Has anyone seen Leonardo, he's the new exchange student from Durmstrang. He was talking to me, apparently he was put into Gryffindor for the time being. He seems nice. He said to meet him at the quiddich game at ten. What time is it?"

"Quarter till nine, Katy." Said Molly, she was a quiet red head who was also in their dorm.

"Thanks…QUARTER TILL NINE! BLEEP!" yelled Katy, she chose to say "bleep" instead of a swear and was highly amusing.

She ran to go get dressed, showered, and ready.

"I guess we should all get up.." Lily said as Erin and Katy were fighting for the bathroom.

"I HAVE TO TAKE A SHOWER!" said Katy

"WELL, I HAVE TO DO MY HAIR!" argued Erin

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST CONJURE A MIRROR OUT THERE!" asked

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST CONJURE A SHOWER OUT THERE!"

"Don't be stupid…" said Katy

"Do I win?" said Erin

"…NO!" So Katy ran for the bathroom and locked Erin out.

Everyone in the room except for Erin laughed hysterically. She, as Katy said, conjured a mirror and perfected her hair. Everyone else got dressed in sweatshirts and jeans or something of the sort.

Katy went early to meet Leonardo Krum, the foreign exchange student. He was very handsome. He took her hand and they went off to the quiddich game.

Tessa went to find Remus, she and him were best friends practically, now. What they didn't know is that they both wanted to be something more. Erin and Sirius went down to the field and Sirius went to go warm up. Lily could tell they liked each other, but Erin was definitely playing hard to get. She was also a little on the slow side so she…followed him on to the field. She then realized the game started soon, so she quickly ran off. Sarah was "talking" with Aaron before the game.

Erin sat with Lily, Liz, Tessa, Remus, Katy, and Leonardo. (Anna was studying diligently in the library.) It was Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor! Surprisingly, Sarah and Mush played the same position which was unfortunately beater. That meant "accidentally" missing each other with the bludgers. They were, however, glad to hit the other players instead of each other. James was the seeker and Sirius was the keeper.

"Whoa! There goes Potter, he's definitely seen something Chang hasn't!" said Amos Diggory, the commentator.

Positions: James-seeker, Sirius-keeper, Ellie, a seventh year,- a chaser, Arthur Weasley-beater, Sarah-beater, and Annie Johnson- chaser. Those were the only players that Lily was familiar with. Molly liked Arthur for almost 3 years and Ellie shared their dorm after fighting with her seventh year roomies.

LATER

"THE SCORE: 250 to 220 GRYFFINDOR! If either of them catches the snitch, they could win the game for their team!" said Amos.

"AND…THE CHASE IS ON FOR THE SNITCH! POTTER'S AHEAD, NO CHANG'S AHEAD! CHANG ALMOST HAS HER HAND ON THE SNITCH!"

"Come on JAMES!" yelled Lily. James heard her and sped up; he was ahead of Chang now!

Closer, closer, got it!

"HE'S DONE IT AGAIN! POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Amos yelled.

The Gryffindor common room was bustling with joy and excitement that night.

James went over to see Lily but someone got in his way.

"Hey James! You did, like, really great!" said a girl in a giggly kind of voice. James now recognized her as Abigail "Abby" Garret.

She was a pretty 7th year with long blonde hair and brown streaks. She had chocolate brown eyes like James and a pretty smile.

She's not anything compared to Lily, thought James.

"Erm, hi Abby, can I get through?" James said rather distracted by Lily.

"Not without a kiss." She said in a deep voice.

With that she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him.

"Get OFF of me you nasty!" James said pushing her so hard, she almost fell backwards.

He pushed his way passed her just to see long red hair whish past him up to the girl's dormitories and he swore he could've heard sobbing, too.

A/N: GASP! Scandal. Don't worry, that isn't all the drama, the return of Abby will return…DUN DUN DUN!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

_He pushed his way passed her just to see long red hair whish past him up to the girl's dormitories and he swore he could've heard sobbing, too. _

"LILY!" James yelled after realizing what had just happened.

He sprung up to the girls dormitories ignoring the stairs attempts to keep him out.

""Lily, you in there?" James said while knocking on the door.

He tried to open the door but it was locked and even spells couldn't get it to open. He punched the wall, his knuckles all red and bloody from the result.

"DAMN IT LILY, OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!" James yelled.

Suddenly, a creak of the door opened and a small, choked up voice said quietly,

"James, I wish to longer see you anymore, not even as friends. I know now that everything you said about liking me was just a lie and that me thinking you might have matured enough was just sheer stupidity on my part. Goodbye, James Potter."

With that, the door was shut in his face. He was pale and his heart was broken. He was torn up inside so much that he didn't notice that the girl's dormitory steps were tripping him down the stairs. He said quietly to his friends,

"Mates, I blew it for good. I'm going to bed and if you could tell all the teachers I am sick tomorrow, that would be great."

He sulked all the way to bed. He was trying to go to sleep, but the thoughts of Lily kept keeping him awake. He could remember vividly the look on her face. He remembered the words clearly that were the worst he had ever heard, especially the last ones: Goodbye, James Potter.

**L-A-T-E-R**

Sarah, Erin, Liz, Tessa, Anna, Ellie, and Katy left Lily alone. They could tell she had been crying and they tried to get it out of her. She just said to leave her alone, so they did.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter didn't have any idea what had taken place. They asked him, but he wouldn't budge. They decided a little Veritaserum was appropriate.

So James, with no other choice told them:

**FLASHBACK **

"_Hey James! You did, like, really great!" said a girl in a giggly kind of voice. James now recognized her as Abigail "Abby" Garret. She was a pretty 7th year with long blonde hair and brown streaks. She had chocolate brown eyes like James and a pretty smile. _

_She's not anything compared to Lily, thought James._

"_Erm, hi Abby, can I get through?" James said rather distracted by Lily._

"_Not without a kiss." She said in a deep voice._

_With that she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him._

"_Get OFF of me you nasty!" James said pushing her so hard, she almost fell backwards._

_He pushed his way passed her just to see long red hair whish past him up to the girl's dormitories and he swore he could've heard sobbing, too. _

"_LILY!" James yelled after realizing what had just happened._

_He sprung up to the girls dormitories ignoring the stairs attempts to keep him out._

""_Lily, you in there?" James said while knocking on the door._

_He tried to open the door but it was locked and even spells couldn't get it to open. He punched the wall, his knuckles all red and bloody from the result. _

"_DAMN IT LILY, OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!" James yelled._

_Suddenly, a creak of the door opened and a small, choked up voice said quietly,_

"_James, I wish to longer see you anymore, not even as friends. I know now that everything you said about liking me was just a lie and that me thinking you might have matured enough was just sheer stupidity on my part. Goodbye, James Potter." _

_With that, the door was shut in his face. He was pale and his heart was broken. He was torn up inside so much that he didn't notice that the girl's dormitory steps were tripping him down the stairs._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The Marauders just sat in silence. James piped up, still under Veritaserum

"I really blew it, I love her and I can't imagine being with anyone else. I hate Abigail and I would push her off a cliff if I could, but I can't. I wish Lily didn't hate me anymore." He said with a clear hint of sadness in his voice.

As soon as James fell asleep, Sirius woke up Remus and motioned to follow him.

"What about Peter?" whispered Remus

"Leave him there." Sirius said

They went up to the girls dormitories so fast that the spells completely missed them and they got up safely. Everyone was still awake in their dorms.

"Hey guys, we have something we think you should hear." Sirius said, holding up the tape recorder they used to record James under Veritaserum.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey, sorry I took so long to update! School, dance, karate, and a bunch of other crap are CONTROLLING MY LIFE! JK but yea so here's your new chapter!

Chapter 7-

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hey guys, we have something we think you should hear." Sirius said, holding up the tape recorder they used to record James under Veritaserum. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Erin whipped her head around.

"WHAT THE HELL DID JAMES DO TO HER!" Erin said infuriated, poking her index finger into his chest.

"Feisty, feisty!" Sirius said with a grin, while falling back from Erin's hard poke.

"Excuse me? This is no time for joking! Lily has been crying up here since the beginning of the party, 5 hours!" Erin said.

"Well, if you would stop yelling, there is something you should all hear." Remus intervened

"What is it Remus?" Tessa asked

"It's a tape recording of James under Veritaserum." Sirius said proudly

"What did he say?" piped Lily.

Remus and Sirius looked at her face. Once a face that resembled a porcelain doll now was red, blotchy, and stained with black eye makeup.

"Lily, how are you?" said Remus and Sirius in unison.

"Black, Lupin, I don't need your damn charity, just play the recording." Lily said coldly

"Must be that time of the month…" murmured Sirius to Remus.

"I heard that Black!" said Lily

"Fine! I'll play it!" said Sirius

Lily's POV

"Black, Lupin, I don't need your damn charity, just play the recording." I said coldly

Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at Remus…he didn't really do anything. But the nerve of Black sometimes! I honestly don't

"Must be that time of the month…" murmured Sirius to Remus.

QED, I thought.

"I heard that Black!" I said.

"Fine! I'll play it!" said Sirius

Then, Sirius pressed the button that said play. I then heard a shaky voice with no emotion in it that sounded familiarly like James's voice.

**RECORDING**

"_Kay mates, this is what happened._

"_Hey James! You did, like, really great!" said this girl in a flirty voice. _

_I recognized her as Abigail "Abby" Garret. She's a pretty 7th year with long blonde hair and brown streaks. She had brown eyes like mine and a pretty smile. She's not anything compared to Lily, though. Lily's beauty triumphs over any other girl in the whole entire world. I mean it._

"_Erm, hi Abby, can I get through?" I said. I was kind of in a hurry to see my Lily._

"_Not without a kiss." She said in a deep voice. She was kind of freaking me out._

_Next thing I know, she grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me. Can you believe it? I hate her; I really, really hate her._

"_Get OFF of me you nasty!" I said pushing her so hard, she almost fell backwards._

_I pushed my way passed her just to see Lily's beautiful long red hair whish past me up to the girl's dormitories and I swore I heard sobbing, too. _

"_LILY!" I yelled after realization of what had just happened._

_I sprung up to the girls dormitories ignoring the stairs attempts to keep me out. _

"_Lily, you in there?" I said while knocking on the door._

_I tried to open the door but it was locked and even spells couldn't get it to open. So me, being the complete Einstein that I am, punched the wall, my knuckles were all red and bloody but I didn't care. I need Lily to forgive me._

"_DAMN IT LILY, OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!" I yelled out of anger and frustration._

_Suddenly, a creak of the door opened and a small, choked up voice said quietly,_

"_James, I wish to longer see you anymore, not even as friends. I know now that everything you said about liking me was just a lie and that I thinking you might have matured enough was just sheer stupidity on my part. Goodbye, James Potter." _

_With that, the door was shut in my face. I felt pale and my heart was broken. I was torn up inside so much that I didn't notice that the girl's dormitory steps were tripping me down the stairs._

"_I really blew it, I love her and I can't imagine being with anyone else. I hate Abigail and I would push her off a cliff if I could, but I can't. I wish Lily didn't hate me anymore I am so not going to classes ever again or playing mean tricks or even Quiddich until Lily forgives me. Tell Livvy to get another seeker for the next game, I am not chasing after that pointless gold ball ."_

**END OF RECORDING**

"Oh my god, what the hell did I do?" I said.

A/N: Well I hope you liked it! I'll update ASAP!

... , . - . - , ...

... ) - . . ' ( ...

... -;.-' ...

... .-' ...

, ... /., Y.., ...

... '-...'-.../ ...

... .-Y ...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Oh my god, what the hell did I do?" I said._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

(Still Lily's POV)

"I have to go apologize, NOW!" I said standing up

"I dunno Lily, he's a little shaken up and---"Sirius started

I just gave him a glare. Did he care that I just unintentionally broke his best mate's heart? I started for the door when Liz stopped me.

"Lily! This guy just kissed another girl when he swore he loved you and only you. How do you know this isn't just one of his stupid jokes?" Liz fumed

"Yeah, we all know James isn't the best when it comes to other people's emotions, especially yours, Lilz." Katy said backing up Liz

"Maybe you guys are right…" I said when Remus interrupted

"LILY! He's so NOT kidding this time. He loves you, not just like, love. He's serious this time…

Sirius was about to interject with his "serious Sirius" pun which was as old as ever but shut up when I gave him a glare.

"Do _not_ listen to them, just go and talk it out with James. You need to, for his and your own sake. If I am correct, you were falling for him, too." Finished Remus

This was a true; I dunno what I'll do…

**FFWD the next day, common room, silence.**

Sirius's POV

God, Lily needs to realize what she did and admit it. Her bloody pride really sucks right about now. James should've just given up and moved on by now. He should do what I do, find a girl, talk to her, find the nearest broom closet, and snog. Then, if she isn't the one, dump her. Except for Erin…there's something about her. I think I'm starting to get at what James has been going through. There's something about her, the part that hates my guts, want her even more…I've decided to break this awkward silence.

"Hey Hergert…" I started, only to be cut off

"It's Erin, _Black._" she retorted. I love her…

"WouldyamaybewannagotoHogsmeadewithme?" Whoa, I've never been nervous to ask out a girl before.

"Huh?" she said confusion obvious in her face.

"Would ya maybe want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" I repeated, slower.

"No, not after all the teasing, laughing, and pranks…" she said disgusted

"Come on Erin, you know you want my body…" I said, just to get her going.

"Ugh, that is the LAST thing I would want on this earth, Black and if you think for one second that I would even consider going anywhere with you, I will pay for your cab fare to St. Mungo's…" Erin fumed.

I said fine, gave her a grin and walked away. She knows she wants my body…

MEANWHILE

(A/N: No one's POV right now)

"James, can I talk to you?" Lily said, knocking softly on the door.

"ItsopenLily." James said his words slurred together. Sirius bought him Firewhiskey the night before to cheer him up.

"Hi." She said quietly, closing the door behind her.

James nodded. He had too much Firewhiskey to put a coherent sentence together.

"What's up?" he asked to break the silence

"The sky…listen James, I…uh…I wanted to apologize…"

"You what?" he asked, suddenly interested.

"'I'm sorry…"

"Don't be…but I want you to hear me out, I really do love you, even if you don't love me back and I understand if you don't want to speak to me. I will always love you and I've decided its time to move on. You broke my heart and I get it now. I'm just going to leave ya alone."

"But James, I…" Lily said, tears stinging at her eyes

"Lily, don't cry. It's my entire fault. I love you. Good night."

James left the room. Lily collapsed on his bed. She could smell his cologne. She also saw a picture of her above his bed.

"I love you too, James." Lily said as a tear fell down her beautiful face. She fell asleep on his bed hugging a stuffed stag. The form of a stag comforted her and she had no clue why. Never the less she hugged it close to her and was fast asleep.

**FFWD a couple hours, common room**

Sirius, Erin, Sarah, Liz, Peter, Remus, Katy, Leonardo, Tessa and Anna were gathered together.

"I have important news, guys." Said Anna

"Anna, are you okay?" said Liz, concerned. Anna looked a little pale.

"No… I have to move. My parents a-are j-joining the D-death Eaters." She said, choking back tears,

"OMG, you can't leave!" Katy said

"I have to leave today, where's Lily?" said Anna

"I saw her go up to the boys' dormitory a while ago. James left shortly after." Tessa said uneasy

"SIRIUS! WHAT DID JAMES DO _NOW!"_ Erin said, infuriated. She did this often it seemed.

"I don't _know_!" Sirius said defending himself

"Hey guys, what's up?" James appeared next to Remus

"That's what we'd like to know, Potter." Sarah said with a glare.

"What did I do now?"

"We can't find Lily!" Remus and Tessa said in unison. They had really good timing.

"Oh my God! We need to find her!" James said

"No kidding Sherlock!"

"Who's that?"

"Never mind…"

"DORMITORY!" James suddenly had an outburst

He walked in on her sleeping on his bed. He wanted to hold her so bad. Wait, I have to move on, she hates me, he remembered.

"Guys, she's in here." James said

"Lily, are you okay?" Liz exclaimed

"Yea I'm fine." She said, but in her mind, she wasn't so sure. She blew it with James for good.

James was thinking something quite similar:

I blew it with Lily for good, he thought.

LATER

They all waved goodbye to Anna emotionally when the train pulled out and drifted into the distance.

Maybe this year isn't going to be as good as we thought…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

The next day, everyone was still sleeping. It was 7 am and Remus was in deep thought in the common room. He wasn't sure he liked Tessa as more than a friend anymore. Sure she was pretty and smart and they got along great, but they were like best friends now. Also, if you really liked someone, you shouldn't be attracted to someone else, right? Someone like a 7th year Gryffindor… someone like Christina…

Sarah's POV

I was walking down the stairs to the common room and I saw Remus sitting deep in thought…

I said "Hey" and it's like he attacked me, not literally though...

"SARAH! THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE! I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU NOW!" he practically screamed at me.

"Erm, okay then. What's on your mind?"

"Her…"

"Who's 'her'?" I asked, this could get interesting

"Christina, ya know, the American in 7th year?" he said, as if in a daze

"The one who tripped up the stairs last week?"

"Yup, her…she's in my potions class. She asked me for an extra quill…so, I gave one to her. The End. Besides an occasional 'hi' or 'how are you' or even 'that test was kind of hard', that's the most we've ever talked." He finished.

I was kind of in a hurry to see Mush so I just said

"Ask her to Hogsmeade tonight and hope for the best. Be yourself and good luck Remus!" I said walking towards the portrait hole.

He seemed to be pondering the thought and said "Thanks Sarah."

I saw Mush waiting for me outside the great hall and he walked me in.

We both decided after we ate that we were going to play matchmaker for our friends…

James & Lily

Tessa & Amos (A/N: Amos Diggory, she had liked him ever since she realized Remus and her were just friends.)

Sirius & Erin

Remus & Christina

Liz & Peter

(A/N: Katy and Leonardo are already dating if you didn't know)

"This ought to be fun!" he exclaimed.

"Yea, but I dunno if I want to be Yenta of Antevka right now…" I said

"What do you want to do then?" he asked. I just gave him a look and he nodded.

He led me into the broom closet and we snogged for like a half hour. I think I really love him.

LATER

Remus's POV

There she was, I thought. There standing was a pretty girl, tall, and one year older than me. She was about up to my nose but was still tall. She had long brown hair in curls which she only let down once in a while, blue eyes, and was very conservative. She wasn't anorexic like half the school and didn't like to wear tight shirts. She usually wore sweatshirts or t-shirts that weren't skin tight but not huge either. Whatever she was wearing, she always wore jeans. She had converse high tops and was on the quiddich team. She was a fill-in for James and did very well. She was very athletic and didn't care what anyone thought of her. Also, she was American and had no European accent. She was Katy's stepsister and didn't really talk to anyone in our group except for her. She has 2 other sisters in our year and 5th year, Kelly and Jennifer (Jen). Jennifer was the younger one and Kelly was Katy's twin. Kelly was in Ravenclaw and they didn't see us much. Christina moved to America and visited her mom, Katy, Kelly, Jen, and her step dad in Ireland as often as possible and lived with her dad and step mom in Connecticut. She went to Hogwarts with Katy and Kelly when she got her letter and since it's so far away, she stays here for the holidays.

I walked up to her.

"Hi Remus! How are you?" she asked.

"I-I'm pretty good, how are you?" Wow I only stuttered once!

"I'm good, actually. Are you going to stay here for the holidays coming up?"

"Yea, I am. How about you?" I already knew the answer

"Mm-hmm, it's too far to go back home. This year, Katy, Kelly, and Jen are staying too! So at least I get to spend some time with my family."

"I was wondering, m-maybe if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me tonight. Maybe get a couple butter beers or something and if you can't I'd understand since you don't really know me that well and…"

"I'd love to Remus."

"It's okay, I under---what? You said yes? YES!" I exclaimed. Oh no! I just exclaimed in front of her. Now she'll think I'm obsessed with her…

"I'll meet you in the common room around 5ish?" she smiled. I love it when she smiles.

"S-sure! Common rooms, 5ish, see you then!" I said.

"SARAH!" I exclaimed.

(Now, no ones POV)

Sarah had just walked in through the portrait hole. She was kind of startled at Remus for the second time screaming at her.

"What is it now Remus?"

"IaskedChristinatoHogsmeadeandshesaidyes!" he said all together in one word

"I see. Well good job. I hear there's a ball coming up. Once they announce it, you can ask her to that too…well I got to go and talk to Peter about something."

"Um okay…thanks for the advice then, it worked!"

"That's what friends are for, right?"

"Right!" he said as he engulfed Sarah in a huge hug

"REMUS…CAN'T…BREATHE!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

It was 5:17 exactly.

"I knew she wasn't going to show up. Why would a girl like her ever like me? I mean I don't ever look good and don't play sports or anything and…" Remus was muttering to himself. He was cut off by Christina standing right behind him.

"Remus? Are you okay? Sorry I'm a little late, my friend was trying to straighten my hair and as you can see, it didn't work…" she kind of laughed at herself

"S-so, shall we?" Remus asked holding out his arm

"We shall!" Christina grinned and took Remus's arm.

They exited the portrait hole arm in arm.

MEANWHILE

"C'mon Erin, you know you just want me sooo bad!" Sirius said with a grin

"No, I don't you little nasty!"

"You do know that I speak girl and that just translates into, 'I want to snog you silly in a broom closet tonight where we can be alone and I just love your buff figure. Sirius you are so hot!' So you see, you can't hide it from me Erin. No one can resist the Marauder charm…"

SLAP

"Hey, what was that for?"

"What do you think, Black?"

"I don't think, I just copy off Remus's work. He thinks for me so it all works out and I just look good and smart…

SLAP

"This is getting old now, please don't slap me again. It's quite painful!"

"Well please stop being an insensitive jerk."

"I am a very hot jerk so it all evens out in the end..."

SLAP

Erin just stormed up to the dormitory and Sirius was sitting there with a puppy dog pout on his face. What's her problem? He thought. What's his problem? She thought.

LATER

"Hey man, what's up?" James asked Leonardo

"Nothing much, you?" he replied in a daze

"I can't take my mind of Lily! I am trying to forget about her, I really am, but I just can't…"

"No worries mate. Just talk to her. I have a feeling she really likes you. The way Katy says she mopes around, I'm almost sure of it."

"Oh yea, by the way, how is your relationship with Katy going anyways?"

"Never been better, mate, never been better…"

"Have you well…ya know…yet?"

"HELL NO! I would not do that to her unless she's certain she's ready. I love her too much to…to do that."

"You love her?"

"Yea, James, I think I really do..."

Leonardo's thoughts: Did I just say that? Do I really love Katy? I really sounded sure of it and I feel like I am so yes, I love Katy!

"Oh my God! I love Katy! I really do! This is great! I've got to tell her! I have to tell Katy this as soon as possible!"

"Tell me what Leo?"

Katy just walked down from her dormitory.

"I-I love you Katy…I just wanted you to know that I do and I always will."

"Well, I love you too Leo." Katy said kind of laughing because he was crushing her with a hug while he was pledging his heart to her. They kissed deeply for a minute before a disgusted James interrupted saying

"I hate to rain on your love parade but we have to go to Hogsmeade to get Christmas presents."

"It's October you fool."

"I know but Dumbledore said to get them early because many Hogsmeade shops are running out of things already. Plus, I need to find something perfect for my Lily."

"I thought you were trying to forget Lily, not that you don't want you guys to be together but…"

"Did I say Lily? I meant…uh…erm…Billy! That's it, Billy. My great uncle Billy. He's dying you know. Hehe…hehe…bye!" James said as he sprinted towards Hogsmeade.

Katy and Leo started to crack up and eventually exploded into giggles. James was kidding himself. His dying great uncle Billy? Pu-lease.

MEANWHILE

"So, what's America like?"

"It's nice except I live in New England, Connecticut, and we get harsh winters and bad floods even sometimes."

"So does that mean I live in Old England?" asked a confused Remus

"No. They just called it that when they colonized but we aren't colonized anymore but we still kept the names, very confusing, I know!" She was twirling her curls from her ponytail absentmindedly while they talked.

Remus loved everything about her including when she twirled her hair.

"We have similar seasons in America and the main thing that is different is the accents. Probably politics too but I really don't pay attention to that kind of stuff."

"I've never been to America, but I'd love to go."

"Well, if you want, you can come to my house over the summer holidays for a while, but only if you want to because I know we are just getting to know each other and…"

Remus interrupted her and kissed her. To his surprised she kissed back. They stayed that way for a while, too.

"Get a room, will ya?" asked Sirius. Remus didn't care and apparently neither did she. Eventually, Sirius walked away and Remus and Christina were left alone in their snogfest.

Thank you Sarah, Remus thought.


	11. Chapter 11 & Author's Note

Chapter 11-

"Ugh, you guys seriously…need…to…get…a room." Remus and Christina were interrupted by panting James

It seemed like he was just being chased.

"Hey guys!" said this tall guy, buff, brown spiky hair, and great smile.

"Erm, not to be rude, but who are you?" asked Remus

"Whoa, do NOT dare tell them who you are! I have to present you seeing as I basically did this all for you, jeez." Sarah came chasing after whoever he was

"May I present to you…ahem…the new and improved: PETER PETTIGREW!"

"No way!" James exclaimed

"Yes way! It only took a little…okay maybe a LOT of scrubbing, hair gel, slim fast (a futuristic diet I used this thing called a time turner to get), a toothbrush, and a growing charm. He wants Liz to enjoy his presence more."

"Oh my word, that isn't Peter, is it? You aren't just pulling a prank?"

"Nope, this is good old Pete! Ask him anything!"

"Fine, how many pranks have we pulled in the last 5 years 1 month and 24 days at Hogwarts Peter?" Remus asked

"Even the little ones?"

"Even the little ones."

"Hmm, I am not good at math but last time I checked the file it was 954 plus 2 in the works." Peter said sure of himself

"Oh my God, it is you! Peter, you could actually maybe GET a girlfriend this year!" Remus said with a laugh

"Thanks Remus thanks a whole lot." Peter said dryly

"Nothing personal man but you didn't look so good before this makeover of yours." James added

"I was maybe thinking of asking Liz to the Halloween ball coming up, but I dunno if she'll say yes..." Peter started and then trailed off as Lily strode up with a grin plastered on her face.

Lily's POV

I am just here to go to Zonko's, I am not looking for James, I will not attempt to look for James, for the record, I will not even think about James…Okay maybe scratch that last part. That would just be impossible…

Oh no, there he is. Hey, who's that hunk standing with Sarah and everyone? James is hotter…

WAIT! What am I bloody thinking! _About James._ Go away, wait, who are you anyways? _I am your sub conscience._ _You can call me Subby if you desire. _Well, "Subby" I was not thinking about James, I was thinking about that hunk next to him _Right, prove it._ Fine, I will, I'll go flirt with him now. I have no more feelings for James. _You can just keep telling yourself that dearie but it will never be true…_ Please don't call me dearie, you sound like my grandma.

After arguing with Subby for a while, I put on some lip gloss, checked my smile and fixed my hair. I strode over to their table trying my best not to look at James.

James's POV

Why is Lily smiling like that? Boy, does she look pretty…

ARGH! Why do I keep thinking about her? _Because you like her_. Not you again! I've already told you…erm, me…that I'm over her. She'll never like me! I just need to stop trying. _She'll come around, dude._ No, stop trying to be cool. You are not cool. Don't call me dude, either! That just sounds stupid… _You do know you just called yourself stupid seeing as I am you sub conscience…_ Bugger off you dolt!_ Make me!_ Now that's just immature… _You should talk._

No one's POV

"Hey guys! Who's this guy? I'm Lily!" Lily said holding out her hand for Peter to shake.

"Erm, yea I know, Lilz." Peter said like it was nothing

"Oh, ok. What, how do you know my nickname?"

"Well I have known you for 5 years now…"

"No you haven't. Who are you?"

"I'm Peter, duh!"

"Nuh, uh! No way! Ick, bad images, BAD IMAGES! I just like flirted with you! That's just wrong!" Lily said while everyone just busted out laughing.

Suddenly, Liz walked up.

DUN DUN DUNNNNN! JK it isn't much of a cliffhanger but it'll keep you thinking…lol

Author's Note: Hey guys, I am sorry to announce, I won't be able to update for 1 whole week. I will however update as soon as I can. I have been grounded off the computer until Sunday at 3:18 pm. I am going to update probably Monday of next week. Thank you to all who have reviewed and I am sorry once again. Also, this Chapter I had to do on notepad so I dunno if it made any difference or not...

Christina AKA x0xjames-galx0x


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

A/N: I forgot to put a Disclaimer on the other Chapters so here it is:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything magical like Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Hogwarts, etc. The almighty great and powerful J.K. Rowling does. Look her up under: rich/famous I-own-Harry-Potter-and-you-don't-so-HA! Section. I_ do, _however, own any unrecognized characters and the plot.

FLASHBACK

_Suddenly, Liz walked up._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hey guys! What's everyone laughing about? And who's this guy?" Liz said pointing to the new and improved Peter.

"Lily…flirting…Peter…!" everyone said between giggles

"Why would you do that Lily? You know I like him! I can't believe you! How could you do this to me?" Liz said with tears stinging at her eyes. She then sprinted in the direction of the castle.

"She likes me? But that means that she liked me before…" Peter said

"LIZ! Come back! I need to explain!" Lily said chasing after her friend.

After lots of running, Lily finally caught up to her, out of breath.

"What do you want? You've made it pretty clear that you hate me!" Liz said, her face stained with tears

"I don't hate you! You're my _best friend_ for God's sake! Why would I bloody HATE you? I think you are over reacting!"

"Because you...Peter…It's not just that, you're so pretty and what else would a guy like Peter do but ask you out or something. How stupid was I to actually think he maybe liked me and to think that my best friend wouldn't try to steal the only guy that I ever maybe had a really good chance with that I liked for once in my whole life? Sure, I've been asked to the dance by 3 guys this year but I said no. Want to know why? Because I was waiting to see if maybe Peter would ask me! That's why!"

"Liz, you've got to understand, I didn't know it was Peter, I swear! Sarah gave him a complete makeover. I was trying to forget about James and prove myself that I was over him by flirting with some hot guy not knowing it was Peter Pettigrew. That's the guy who was standing there. After I found out, I was like 'ew.'"

Liz laughed and said

"I'm sorry; I should've known you wouldn't have hurt me on purpose. I feel really stupid."

"Hey I heard Peter was planning on asking you to the Halloween dance!"

"Really, do you think he will?"

"Definitely and with this new makeover, I think you'll like him even more!"

"Really, is he that hot now? I didn't get a good look at him over there."

"Uh-huh, majorly."

They spent the next hour talking about the upcoming dance.

**FFD October 28, 3 days before Halloween ball, 7am, Girls Gryffindor Common Room**

"…Sirius…I love you…" Those were Erin's words repeated over and over.

"Do you think we should wake her?" Lily whispered, giggling.

"Yea, I guess."

"Erin, wake up!"

She didn't budge.

"ERIN, GET UP!"

Still nothing.

"ERIN, SIRIUS IS THE ROOM WITH A TOWEL ON!" Sarah yelled right in Erin's ear.

"What? Where!"

The whole room emerged with giggles. Sirius was going to be delighted.

"You guys will SO pay!"

"Oh Sirius…" Lily started once they all got into the common room

"You wouldn't dare!" Erin exploded

"Uh, yea, I would!"

"What?" Sirius said after hearing his name

"Well, it all started this morning when Erin was mumbling that she LOVED, yes loved, _you_ over and over. Then, as usual, she doesn't budge while she's sleeping. So for the heck of it, Sarah yelled that you were in the room with a towel on and she woke up abruptly saying 'What? Where?' So she's basically in love with you…"

Erin glared daggers at Lily.

"Oh, really? Well then m'lady, would you do me the honor of escorting you to the Halloween Ball?"

"Erm…NO! I was asleep; I can't take any credit for my actions when I'm barely conscious!" Erin said, blushing and not meaning it.

"Great, meet you here around 6ish in 3 days!" Sirius said

"Ugh…Sirius I said no…" Erin said

"Well you didn't mean it so I just went along with what your feelings said instead of your mind…."

"Oh…well, fine…I guess I'll go with you…but don't be getting any ideas now…"

"YES! I'M GOIN TO THE BALL WITH ERIN!" Sirius said to the Marauders once in the dormitories after lunch, they all had half days each day before the dance for that week.

"Good job mate…" James said

"James what's wrong with you?"

"I want to ask Lily but she's too damn stubborn. I haven't tried because I know she'll just say no…"

"You don't know that…write her a poem or something, girls love that kind of stuff…" Remus said.

"Good idea Remus, so getting off topic, when are you going to ask Christina?"

"Do you think she'll say yes? I haven't talked to her all that much after our date seeing as she's in 7th year…"

"Remus go ask her now! I can't believe you haven't asked her yet!"

"I'm going, I'm going, don't worry…" Remus asked. He walked out the door with a confident look.

Remus's POV

I was walking down the stairs of the dormitories when there she was. Great timing, Moony. I thought I was confident until I tripped over the bloody trick step. Next thing I knew, Christina and her friends were standing over me.

"Thank God you're awake Remus; you scared the hell out of me!" Christina said. I was in the hospital wing, great…

"Sorry, that bloody trick step gets me every time…"

"That's okay; at least you don't trip _up _the steps like I do!"

We both laughed.

"Hey, guys, I need to talk to Christina, can you give us a sec?" They left and I could see a mixed expression on Christina's face. It was confusion and sadness.

"Don't worry; it isn't a bad thing at all!"

"Oh, ok!" she said and looked up with that expression dissolved from her face.

"Would you like to go to the Halloween Ball with me?"

"I'd love to…and I was wondering…does this mean we're…you know…together?" she asked

"Sure! I mean, only if you want…"

"Yes!"

With that, we kissed, until James for the second time in a week, interrupted us. He looked upset.

"Moony, I need to talk to you! NOW!" James growled

"Fine, but you owe me because this is the second time you've done this!" I gestured to me and Christina

"Whatever Moony…"

"See you later." I said to Christina as I waved goodbye. Madame Pomfrey gave me some medicine before I left and she gave me the full moon schedule for the next month.

"I have Lily's poem but I think it's dull…"

"Let me see it!" I said, snatching the paper from James

_Roses are red_

_The stems are green_

_To you I promise not to be violent or mean_

_The rose as red as your hair_

_The stem as green as your eyes_

_I will stop playing pranks and stop telling lies_

_These promises I keep_

_If you agree to this_

_Go to the Ball with me_

_And I will give you a kiss_

_Okay maybe not the kiss _

_This would not be nice_

_You would slap me in the face_

_And kick me twice _

_The question still remains_

_But the decision lies with you_

_So answer with your heart_

_And I will wait until you do_

"I…James, it's..." I started

"You hate it, don't you? I knew I sucked at poetry…"

"NO! It's the best poetry I've ever seen you write. She'll love it!" I said

"Katy helped me…but do you think she'll say yes?"

"I dunno but it'll be hard not to with that poem!"

"Thanks, I'll go find her now! I wonder where she is…"

"Here." I handed James the map. "Use it so some other bloke doesn't ask her first!"

"Thanks Moony!"

"No problem!"

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." James muttered. "…Oh no, I am going to kill him!"

James POV

"Oh no, I am going to kill him!" I said, fuming.

There, almost on top of Lily's name was…

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Yay! My very first real leave-you-hanging-off-a-cliff cliffhanger! Sorry it took me so long! Thanks to my reviewers! I LOVE you all so much! Sarah, Erin, Katy, and all of my friends that are reading I miss u all SOOOOOO much and I almost wish school was back so I could see u all! Except I want it to be summer so I don't wish school was back….but I wish u guys were here with me! Love you all and sorry it took so long for me to update! Hope you liked the chapter! R & R!

CHRISTINA AKA x0xjames-galx0x


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

Disclaimer: I do not own anything magical like Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Hogwarts, etc. The almighty great and powerful J.K. Rowling does. Look her up under: rich/famous I-own-Harry-Potter-and-you-don't-so-HA! Section. I_ do, _however, own any unrecognized characters and the plot.

FLASHBACK

"_Oh no, I am going to kill him!" I said, fuming._

_There, almost on top of Lily's name was…_

END OF FLASHBACK

Severus Snape.

Snivellus, the grease haired, Slytherin, Death-Eater-to-be, L7 weeny.

"What? WHO IS IT? James? Hellooo?" Remus asked (A/N: No ones POV)

"SNAPE!" was all that the fuming James could get out.

"What about him? Lily despises that…thing!" Remus said, confused.

"Not if she's under the influence of a love potion I might've just…oops…slipped into her pumpkin juice this morning." said a nasty voice from the doorway of the hospital wing.

"YOU! YOU WILL PAY SNIVELLUS!" James said

"Why? I'm not the one who hurt her by snogging that slut, Abigail, am I? Lily deserves a man who loves her." Snivelly stated with a satisfied smirk on his ugly face.

He waited until Madame Pomfrey went into the bathroom and locked her in, so they couldn't be caught fighting, just in case this got ugly.

"BUT I DO LOVE HER! Abigail kissed me! It wouldn't have ever happened if she hadn't forced me by inflicting immense pain upon my head. I love Lily and I don't stoop that low as to give her a love potion to make her fall in love with me. I would never do that to her. She's too beautiful and smart and perfect and she deserves so much better than you and your ugly face. Oh, and Snivelly, before you go to the ball with her, try to get the nasty grease dripping from your hair _out. _It is not attractive." James explained

"Why you! The Dark Lord will make you pay! I'll be sure of it. I'll make him come after you AND Lily for all I care. You'll see! I don't know why I liked her because she's mud blood scum! All the years of torture you and your filthy blood-traitor friends put me through, you will pay! Cruc-" Snape started towards James until they heard a feminine voice from behind:

"EXPELLIARMUS" said a red head standing in the doorway smirking. Snape landed knocked out cold.

"LILY!" Remus and James said, running at her.

"James, I heard what you said, it was very sweet, especially coming from you…thanks." Lily said

"Lily, everything I said was true. Oh, yeah! I have something for you…ahem:

_Roses are red_

_The stems are green_

_To you I promise not to be violent or mean_

_The rose as red as your hair_

_The stem as green as your eyes_

_I will stop playing pranks and stop telling lies_

_These promises I keep_

_If you agree to this_

_Go to the Ball with me_

_And I will give you a kiss_

_Okay maybe not the kiss _

_This would not be nice_

_You would slap me in the face_

_And kick me twice _

_The question still remains_

_But the decision lies with you_

_So answer with your heart_

_And I will wait until you do."_

"James, it-it's the most beautiful poem anyone's ever given me. I never knew you were such a poet."

"Well, I'm not all that, Katy helped me…so what do you say?"

"About what?"

"About the ball, will you go w-with me? Unless you want to go wit that grease ball still…"

"EW, no. I hate him. You know that! I was under the influence of a love potion. I can't be responsible for my actions." Lily said disgusted

Remus snickered, and then burst out laughing hysterically for reasons unknown.

"What's so funny Moony?" James said confused

"Nothings funny. At least not to you. You know how you guys have argued and fought with each other for, like, ever? Well, guess what? You guys are in love!" Remus said with a huge smile on his face.

"HUH?" Lily and James said at the same time

"Only true love can break a love potion spell. Lily obviously hates Snape again so that means she loves someone in this room and it obviously is not me and that leaves you Prongs!" Remus said bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet excitedly.

"Wow, well I knew I love Lily but I didn't know she loved me too. Did you know that Moony?"

"Well…." Remus started before being cut off by James.

"WHAT? You knew? You knew and you NEVER spared the time to tell me?" James fumed

"I could just tell, she didn't have to tell anyone. Heck, it was very obvious. Just by the way she looked and talked to you, called you James instead of Potter, things like that."

Lily blushed and muttered a small "bye" before being stopped.

"Hey Lily?"

"Yes, James?"

"How about the ball, you still never answered…"

"I'd love to."

Lily then walked over to James and on her tiptoes gave James a kiss on the cheek, and walked out of the room.

"Prongs? Earth to Prongs! HELLO?"

Remus tried shaking him but nothing worked. James Potter was in love with a fiery, beautiful, and perfect redhead named Lily Evans and this time, she loved him back.

"C'mon mate, let's go." Remus said dragging the dazed James out of the hospital wing.

Remus could not help but to think they were forgetting something.

**Hospital Wing Bathroom**

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone out there? I seem to have locked myself in here…"

A/N: Hey, there's chapter 13. To Katy, Sarah, Kelly, Jen, and Erin I'd like to say: I MISS Y'ALL SOOOO MUCH! And, there will be more of you guys in the next chapter. I was going to add on to this one but I'm too LAZY to write anymore so Katy, Sarah, and Liz: You're fictional boyfriends will ask you out soon, me promise. Kelly & Jen, you will also have dates too. Thank you to all my reviewers and before I forget: please R & R! Good morning (or whatever time it is you are reading this) star shine, the Earth says, "HELLO!" Sorry, I needed to get that off of my chest. I needed someone to say that to. If you're still reading, I LOOOOVE you! Not in a nasty way of course…..lol

Christina AKA: x0xjames-galx0x


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Look in other chapters...too lazy**

_**FLASHBACK **_

_"How about the ball, you still never answered…"_

_"I'd love to."_

_Lily then walked over to James and on her tiptoes gave James a kiss on the cheek, and walked out of the room._

_"Prongs? Earth to Prongs! HELLO?"_

_Remus tried shaking him but nothing worked. James Potter was in love with a fiery, beautiful, and perfect redhead named Lily Evans and this time, she loved him back._

_"C'mon mate, let's go." Remus said dragging the dazed James out of the hospital wing._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**

* * *

**

**LATER IN THE SHRIEKING SHACK**

"And then...SHE SAID YES! Can you be_lieve_ it?"

"Mmm."

"Yep."

"Nah, I thought her answer had _changed_ since the first time you said it. Do you realize how many times you've told us this story?"

James shrugged.

"10 BLOODY TIMES, PRONGS! Gods, now we realize what Lily meant when she said you were annoying."

The marauders laughed, except for one. Peter. **(A/N: The little nasty rat faced...I won't finish that sentence...lol)**

_Should I tell them? I mean, after all, they are my friends. No...I can't! The Dark Lord will punish me. Just think Peter, all the power you will have. No, I won't tell them. Sure he's bad, the Dark Lord is. But the power, oh the power you'll have! Much more power than James, Sirius, and Remus have put together! Then we'll see who gets pushed around..._

Peter then after thinking joined in the laughter and snacked on a licorice wand. After a while, he remembered his meeting with Bellatrix Black, Sirius' cousin from Slytherin. Some bloke, Lestrange, and Bella were going to teach him some things about the dark arts.

"Uh, guys? I, uh...well, you see...the thing is..."

"Spit it out, Wormtail!" Sirius said impatiently

"I have to go...I have a potions essay to finish." He lied. He hated lying to his friends but there was no turning back now.

"Okay, whatever. If we haven't come back by the time you are finished, come back here. We'll be here late with James chatting nonstop about Lily." Remus said.

I don't deserve friends like you, Peter thought.

"Okay, bye." He said

"Bye." James and Sirius chorused.

Remus sat there in silence. _Slughorn didn't assign an essay this whole month..._

**MEANWHILE IN THE GIRLS DORMITORY**

"I still can't believe you said yes, Lils." Katy said exasperated

"Yeah, it's not like he's changed much." Sarah added

"In a way he actually has, guys! He's more... mature. Except for Snivellus, he's been much more mature."

"Did _I_ mention that _I'm_ going to the ball with _Sirius_?" Erin said for maybe the 7th time that night.

"Yes, Erin, many times." Christina laughed. She'd been invited to their little party too.

"I thought you said you didn't like him..." Molly said as she looked at Erin with suspicion.

"I-I...DON'T!! Are you guys on _**CRACK**_?! I despise that-that _thing_."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever, Erin." Liz said

"Hey, you guys, do you know where Remus goes every month? I mean, he _says_ his aunt is sick or he has a family issue but I don't think that's really where he goes." Christina asked.

Everyone bit their lip; they all knew about Remus' "furry little problem."

"Oh, uh...no his family is just really sick...there's more to it but you should ask him." Lily finally said.

The silence was broken when Abigail entered the room.

"And then James kissed me!"

Lily's jaw just about hit the floor. Her words were supplied by Katy.

"Don't be outrageous Garrett, James has just asked Lily to the ball and we all know it so just shut your ugly face!"

"Yeah and if you EVER lie or do anything to hurt Lily or James' relationship, we'll hunt you down! Mush has buff muscles so he can _kill_ you!" Sarah added.

"Well, we'll just have to see who he really likes Evans. Me, the popular, beautiful--" Katy tried to hide her snort of laughter, but failed miserably, receiving a glare from Abigail. Abigail continued, "--and oh so very _sweet_ Quidditch cheerleader. Or you, the bookworm, the ugly red hair and green eyed freak."

"Oh sod off Garrett! We all know you're jealous of Lily. She has _auburn_ hair and _emerald_ eyes. You have yellow hair, not blonde because we were best friends until we were 11 and I know for a fact that you were a brunette. Yes ladies, Abigail is a fake. What a complete shocker there! You also have hazel eyes, like James. If I am correct with muggle science, opposites attract. Therefore, you and James do not. Also, muggle math says a positive-that's James- times a negative-that's you- equals a negative. A negative is what the chances you have with James. So stop being a bitch and get over the fact that James doesn't like you, HE LOVES LILY!" Molly exploded.

Abigail retreated crying and the others sat there in silence. It was no wonder they did; Molly never spoke up like that.

"Wow." Sarah finally said.

"Yea." The others said in unison.

"Since when have you been so outspoken?!" Katy demanded

"Since...I met someone." Molly said blushing.

"Molly Prewett has a c-_rush_. Well, who's the lucky guy Molls Dolls?" Katy said.

"Arthur Weasley. He's a seventh year." Molly said, now as red as her own hair.

"Goodness me, we've got two red heads in love now." Sarah said

"Actually its three, Arthur has red hair too." Molly said giggling.

"Have you asked him out yet?" Christina asked.

"No."

"Why _not_?"

"You're _nuts_, we've seen him look at you!"

"What's the reasoning behind this?! You _have_ to ask him."

"Yeah, Molly. Just ask, he won't say no!"

This all came out at once from all the girls.

"GUYS!" Molly exclaimed

The room became silent.

"The reason I haven't asked him is because _he_ asked _me_ to the ball this morning."

The chatter was restless for the rest of the night. Finally at 2 am, Christina announced the ball was in 17 hours and they needed their beauty sleep. She trucked off to her own dorm. The girls fell asleep in minutes upon hearing this and were woken up by Erin.

CLUNK.

CLUNK.

CLUNK.

CLUNK.

Erin was stomping her foot next to everyone's ear one at a time.

"What is that noise and why on _earth_ is it occurring at 8 am on a _SATURDAY_?" a very annoyed Lily asked in a monotonous way.

"IT'S BALL DAY!! UP! UP! UP! UP!" Erin exclaimed

"Ugh."

"No."

"Five more minutes."

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? We have 11 bloody hours to prepare for the bloody ball!"

These were the responses from the 6th year Gryffindor girls. As you can see from the last response, Katy did NOT like to be woken early on a Saturday.

"I don't care how tired you are! Get up or I will have to put a 24 hex on the shower so that it only has cold water."

That seemed to wake everyone up and a half hour later they were all heading down to breakfast.

Apparently all the girls in the school had the same mind as Erin as they were already finishing their breakfast as the girls entered the Great Hall.

Chatter was among the girls as to who was going with whom and what everyone's dress looked like. It was pre-ball pandemonium and as the guys entered the Great Hall, they didn't know where to sit without hearing the girly gossip.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about." Peter announced

"I know, really. It's just a ball ladies." Sirius said

"Yea. I mean it's not that big of a deal." Remus added.

"Are you kidding?! It's the first time Lily has ever said yes to my questions concerning us going out!" James said.

Everyone just laughed.

The day whizzed by and the crew mostly spend the day by the lake. 6:00 rolled around rather quickl and the girls rushed off to their dorms.

* * *

The dorms were full of stress.

"Where's my brush?"

"Where's my lip gloss?"

"Hannah, give me my mascara!"

"Wait, I'm almost done!"

"Will you _please_ hurry up in the bathroom?"

Lily noticed this and suggested she, Katy, Sarah, Erin, Molly, Liz, and Christina go to the prefects' bathrooms.

They all smiled gratefully and walked off to the bathroom, dresses in tow.

**6:55 pm, 5 minutes before ball time.**

In the prefects' bathroom...

"Are you guys done _yet_?" Lily asked. They all agreed to walk out at the same time from their private dressing areas.

"Almost." Christina yelled.

The group groaned.

"Okay...on the count of three."

"1...2...THREE!"

All girls stepped out of their dressing stalls.

They all gasped in awe.

A/N: If you don't like descriptions, scroll down.

Lily was by far the most beautiful. She had a beautiful emerald dress matching her eyes perfectly. It hung down to a few inches below the knee. It was a halter with sequins as a belt on her waist. She had a pair of velvet green ballet slippers to match. Her hair was let down, natural. She had light makeup and diamond studs.

Katy's dress was a light lavender that went down to her knees. She had some light make up and a darker lavender pair of high heeled shoes. Her hair was curled and was in a half ponytail. Her earrings were silver chandelier earrings with amethysts embedded into the silver.

Sarah had a baby blue gown that was tight until her waist and flowed down to the floor from there. She had, though you couldn't see, ballet slippers that matched her dress. She had her hair in an up-do with a few loose curls framing her face. She had blue earrings that hung down to her chin. Her makeup was a little darker accenting her eyes.

Erin had a dark pink dress that went down to her ankles. She had pretty pink heels with sequins. Her makeup was barely there because frankly she didn't need any. Her hair was straightened, instead of its naturally curly state. She had pink earrings in the form of little wands with little pink sparks coming out every so often.

Liz had a red dress. It was sparkly and it went down to just above her knee. She was made a full 3 inches taller with her red heels. She had light makeup except her lipstick which matched her dress. Her hair was tied back and curled with a clip matching her dress.

Molly had a yellow dress. It was long sleeved and it went down to the floor. It hung low in the from showing not too much but enough to Arthur's liking. Her red hair was in curls and was clipped to the side with a clip containing little yellow rhinestones.

Christina had a typical little black dress. It went down to her knees and it was short sleeved. She had darker makeup but not too much. She had black heels and her earrings were chandeliers with some black beads on the ends. Her hair was straightened and this time, it actually worked thanks to a straightening charm.

They are were appalled at their friends' beauty and the silence was broken when Liz said,

"Its 7:00, we should go."

All girls nodded and started to walk down to the Great Hall. They all took a big, yet subtle, breath as they turned the final corner to the hall.

**A/N: OMG!! I haven't updated in months. I'm SOOOOOO sorry!!! I just had a lot of things to worry about and I put my fics on the back burner for a while. I'll try and update ASAP but I can't guarantee it. I can say this story, after it is finished will be rewritten because I look back at my other chapters and I am disgusted with my lack of writing skills. As for my other stories...I dunno if I'll continue those. I'll probably delete and rewrite them or something. I just don't see where they are headed. But enough of my babbling...REVIEW!!**


End file.
